Orbital
by Quietus
Summary: Makoto has lost her memory to a mysterious blue orb...will she ever get it back?


Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, and Kodansha. A/N: Yay! A new fanfic! Anyway, Makoto has amnesia. Who did this to her, and will she ever be the same again? I dunno! Review, and then I will decide! R&R. Here are the list of the Senshi's Japanese names: Serena-Usagi Darien-Mamaru Mommy Ikuko-Serenas mom Amy-Ami Rini-Chibi-Usa Patricia Haruna-Haruna- Sensei Raye-Rei Trista-Setsuna Lita-Makoto Amara-Haruka Mina-Minako Michelle-Michiru  
  
Ok! Let's get started with.  
  
Orbital  
  
"Jupiter Star Power- Make Up!" "Mars Star Power- Make Up!" "Mercury Star Power- Make Up!" "Venus Star Power- Make Up!" "Moon Crystal Power-Make Up!" The Senshi transformed into their Sailor uniforms, as usual, ready to fight the Negaverse monsters. The Negaverse had managed to whip up a 30-foot tall tree, which was trying to entangle the Senshis with its strong, leafy ropes. Sailor Mercury managed to escape, and blasted the tree. "Mercury Bubbles Freeze!" The monster was frozen for a moment, allowing the rest of the Senshi to escape. "Mars Firebird Strike!" Sailor Mars produced a beautiful fire phoenix, which attacked the frozen monster, and caused it to burn. "Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter shouted, and the monster was engulfed in a electrical charge. At this moment, the monster was almost finished. It was Sailor Moons chance to finish it off. "Now Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus shouted. Sailor Moon took out her scepter. Gathering up all of her energy, Sailor Moon held her scepter toward the gigantic tree. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" The monster was blasted into moon dust! "Well, that was sure exciting." Luna exclaimed. "Yeah, but now I'm ready to-" Sailor Moon was cut off by a scream. "That was Chibi Moon!" Venus exclaimed, and all headed to the source of the scream. They traced it to a clearing that was not to far from where they had fought the monster. Sailor Chibi Moon was trying to fight of this really nasty looking thorn bush, but it kept lashing out at her and cutting her. " Don't worry Sailor Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon cried. Chibi tried to send out an attack, but every time the bush would lash out at her, and cut her off. While all this was happening, two shadows stood against the moon, watching the whole scenario. "They look like they're handling themselves well, ne?" said one. " Let's give them a hand." said the other. Jumping down from the tall roof building, they landed exactly where the Senshi were. " Couldn't handle one little monster, Sailor Moon?" said Uranus playfully. " Ah, quit teasing them Uranus." Neptune said softly. "Help me!" Chibi said, dodging thorns left and right. "Ah yes, Chibi, we're getting to that." Said Neptune. "World Shaking!" The ground split apart, almost causing Sailor Moon to fall through. Uranus's attack struck the bush, and destroyed it. "You didn't give me a chance at it." Said Neptune, smiling at her companion. "You didn't ask for one." replied Uranus. The Senshi were sure that all the monsters were destroyed, so they all headed back to their own homes.  
  
(The Next Morning, Saturday) "Yea! No school!" exclaimed Usagi, eating a doughnut as she and Luna headed toward Rei's temple. " A moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips." said Luna, once again making fun of Usagi's food habits. "Hey, I can have sweets once in a while." Usagi glared back. In a couple of minutes, they had reached Rei's temple. Upon entering, Usagi noticed Rei sitting by the fire, concentrating hard on something. "Hey Rei!" said Usagi, breaking Rei out of her powerful trance. "Rei, what is it?" said Luna, noticing the worried look on her face. "I sense danger coming our way, but It's like nothing else I've felt before." She said. "Is it powerful?" asked Usagi. "No, not at all. It's not from the Negaverse, In fact, it's not even a living organism. It's like a liquid." Said Rei, concentrating once again. Sitting on the floor, she closed her eyes. "It's not very large, and it's a sphere. Wait, there's something controlling it, something evil-" Rei stopped, opening her eyes. "That's all I can see." "Rei, what are we dealing with?" asked Usagi. "I don't know." Said Rei. "I just don't know."  
  
Makoto opened her eyes. What time was it? She looked at her clock. 4:00 in the morning. What woke me up? She thought. She looked around her room. Wait, what was that blue light? "Who's there?" she asked the darkness. The blue orb came closer, now at the edge of her bed. "What the heck?" she said to herself. The orb came closer. Makoto reached out to touch it. Almost they're. Her scream echoed into the night.  
  
Minako ran up the steps to Makotos house. Wait till she heard what Rei saw! Minako rang the doorbell, waiting for Makoto to open it. Makotos mother opened the door, a worried look on her face. " Hell Mrs. Kino. " she said. " Oh, hello Minako." She said, offering her into the house. " What's the matter?" Minako asked, turning to Mrs. Kino. "Oh, it's Makato. She's been struck with amnesia." She replied, turning white. "What?! Can I see her?" "Go right ahead." Minako raced up the stairs to Makotos bedroom. Opening the door, she gasped at what she saw.  
  
To be continued. A/N: R&R! The suspense is annoying, ne? 


End file.
